ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Four Return
Plot We see Jon at his house, sitting in the front room flicking through the channels. He stops on a comedy channel. Then April enters, she is carrying her laptop. She sits next to Jon. Jon: Hey, what's up? April: I was looking through what Eva put on her website when she asked us a few questions last week. Jon: Oh yeah, I remember and? April: She spoke highly of me. Jon: And you said you weren't famous as a hero. April's mobile rings. She picks it up. April: Hello? Oh hi......uh huh......Hyde Park? Okay......yeah we'll meet you by the London Eye. April puts the phone away. Jon: Date? April: What?! Jon: Speaking aloud. Who was that any way? April: Eva, she wants us to meet her by the London Eye. Jon: She can't have an autograph if that's what she wants. April: No, she says there have been sightings of strangely coloured aliens around Yorkshire. Jon: Lets see what she is on about, I'll call Jack, get him to meet us there. The scene transitions to the London Eye. Eva is waiting there, Jon and April walk in. A few moments later Jack parks his car and walks to Jon and April. Jack: So why we here? Jon: Ask April, she's the one who agreed we would meet Eva. Jack: That reporter girl from last week? Jon: Yep. April: Hey, Eva! Eva notices them and walks over to them. She is carrying four pictures with her of the strange aliens she has sighted. Eva: Thanks for coming. Jon: What have you got Eva? If this is nothing, I wont be persuaded to come next time by April. Eva: I'm sure these four pictures will suffice. Eva hands Jon the pictures. April and Jack lean over Jon's shoulders to see the pictures. April: Who are they? Jack: They look like Humungousaur, Upgrade, Diamondhead and an alien with a lot of eyes. April: Ben calls him Eye Guy. Jon: And I thought they were gone. April: You know them? Jon: Yeah, when I was back in the Prime Universe, Ben and I were playing tennis when these four appeared. They were after Ben but I stopped them using Ultimate Humungousaur and then later on we both defeated them. They were taken into Plumber custody I thought. Eva: Well if they were, they are here now. Jack: And that means they can travel dimensions. Jon: Not unless they were in the Null Void. April: How does that help them? Jon: Remember when we saw Ultimate Vilgax, he came through the Null Void. April: But you thought he was destroyed when his ship exploded. Jon: But he was in this dimension. Jack: So the Null Void connects this Universe and the Prime one? Jon: Yeah. Eva: And these four are now here. The Alien Four! Jon: How did you know that called themselves that? Eva: Huh? I was thinking about an article title for my website. Jack: Oh god. April: We need to get to Yorkshire. Jack and April walk towards Jack's car. Jon: Where in Yorkshire were they spotted? Eva: Doncaster. Jon: Okay thanks. Jon heads for the Jack's car. The scene transitions to them arriving in Doncaster, near the train station. Its turning dark. Jack parks there. The three of them get out. Jack: So how do we find the Alien Four? A big cloud of smoke appears in the distance, in the town centre. Jon: Does that help? They run towards the smoke. The scene shows the town centre. Pounder and Multi-sight are destroying the town. Pounder punching things and Multi-sight firing lasers out of his eyes. A laser is heading towards a mother and her 4 years old son. They close their eyes and Jon, as Chromastone, jumps in front of them. They open their eyes and run. Chromastone: How nice. The Ultimatrix times out and Chromastone turns into Jon. Pounder and Multi-sight look angry. Jack and April enter. Pounder: What are you doing here! Jon: This is my dimension, Pounder. Multi-sight: But we thought the other dimension was your home. We came here in hope you wouldn't be here. Jack: Well he's sorry to disappoint you. April: Hold on, where's the other two? Jon: Huh. Oh yeah. Where's Slither-slide and Diamond Smash? Jack: Slither-slide? Jon: The Upgrade looking one. Pounder: Not here. April: We had no idea. Multi-sight: Don't get sarcastic with us. Jon runs towards Pounder and hits the Ultimatrix transforming into Whampire. Whampire: Whampire! What? The sun will hurt me. Whampire doesn't burn up. He looks up and sees the sun is not there. Whampire: Oh yeah. April and Jack go for Multi-sight. Pounder goes to punch Whampire and misses. Multi-sight fires his energy beams at April and Jack, hitting them and making them fly through a shop window. Whampire sees this, has an angry look and spits Corrupturas at Pounder and Multi-sight. They attach to their heads and they stop. April and Jack get out of the shop window and go to stand next to Whampire. Jack: Why have they stopped? Whampire: A Vladat has the power to control others using their Corrupturas. April: The green things on their heads? Whampire: Precisely. Jack: And now what, they are under your control. Whampire: Put your right arms up! Pounder and Multi-sight struggle to do so, but they raise their right arms. Whampire: Okay, and salute! They salute him. Pounder: Why are....you making us do...this? Whampire: Your bad guys. I just happened to be transformed into that alien I didn't want, but it worked out. April: Who were you going for? Whampire: Gravattack. Jack: Fair enough. Whampire: Now, tell me where Diamond Smash and Slither-slide are? Multi-sight: Never. Whampire: Okay then, show me. Pounder and Multi-sight move unwillingly towards where Diamond Smash and Slither-slide are. Whampire, Jack and April follow. They are all now at Doncaster Train Station. Jack: Seriously, we were right near them. Whampire: Seems so. Slither-slide, Diamond Smash. We have Pounder and Multi-sight. They don't exit. Whampire gets Multi-sight to fire his energy beam in the air. Slither-slide and Diamond Smash exit the station. Diamond Smash: You?! Whampire: You know me? Just by my transformation? Slither-slide: Yes and now we are going to defeat you. April: Jon controls Pounder and Multi-sight. The Ultimatrix times out. Whampire is now Jon. The Corrupturas are now broken and Pounder and Multi-sight have control of their bodies again. Pounder: Free! Multi-sight: Now you'll face the Alien Four! Jon: Oh. The Alien Four start moving towards Jon, April and Jack. Pounder aims both of his fists at them, Multi-sight fires energy beams, Slither-slide turns into Tetramand build and aims all her fists at them, and Diamond Smash is aiming diamond projectiles at them. April and Jack absorb the ground and both become stone form. They make themselves into barrier protection for Jon. When April and Jack get hit, they fall down and revert back to Human form. Pounder: Ha, your team has fallen. Jon: I'm a super hero. I can handle you all myself. Slither-slide: Like you did before? Jon: Easier. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and gets Spidermonkey. Pounder: I eat monkey's for breakfast. Spidermonkey hits the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms into Ultimate Spidermonkey. Ultimate Spidermonkey: Ultimate Spidermonkey! Pounder: This will be easy. Pounder goes to punch Ultimate Spidermonkey but misses. Ultimate Spidermonkey then fires a lot of web at Pounder sticking him firmly on the ground. Diamond Smash: I'll get you out! Diamond Smash heads towards Pounder getting ready to cut the web. Ultimate Spidermonkey fires a web at Diamond Smash, and pulls him in. Diamond Smash gets punched by Ultimate Spidermonkey landing near Jack's car. Ultimate Spidermonkey: Ha, this is not even sport. Multi-sight: You may have beaten them but beating us is going to be more difficult. Ultimate Spidermonkey: Prove it Eye Guy. Slither-slide transforms into a cannon and Multi-sight places the eye in his chest into the cannon. The cannon powers up Multi-sight's laser beam from his eye. It it heading straight for Ultimate Spidermonkey. April wakes up, but can't move, and sees the beam heading straight for Ultimate Spidermonkey. Ultimate Spidermonkey hits the Ultimatrix and reverts into Spidermonkey and then hits the Ultimatrix again and turns into Diamondhead. Diamondhead forms his arms into a circular disk which deflects the beam back at Multi-sight and Slither-slide. Slither-slide and Multi-sight are on the floor out cold. April walks over to Diamondhead now being to move. Diamondhead places his palm on the floor and diamond casings cover Pounder, Diamond Smash, Multi-sight and Slither-slide. Diamondhead: Like I said easy. April: Knew you could do it. April and Diamondhead fist bump. Later on, the Plumbers arrive with a ship. Magister Trill is standing in front of April, Diamondhead and Jack, who is now awake. Magister Trill is a Loboan. April: Where will they go? Magister Trill: A deserted Planet. Diamondhead: But with a Galvanic Mechamorph. Magister Trill: Don't worry, she will have a chip placed in her DNA so she can't use her powers. Magister Trill enters the ship, which has the Alien Four in it, and takes off. Diamondhead, Jack and April head to Jack's car. Jack: So, the Alien Four huh. Diamondhead: I know, lame name. April: Since we are here, do you want to have dinner? Diamondhead: Yeah why not. Jack: Yeah would be nice, though Jon, you'll need to change out of your Petrosapien form. Diamondhead: Huh? Diamondhead looks down and sees his diamond body. He hits the Ultimatrix symbol and reverts to Jon. They walk off towards the town centre. Major Events * Ultimate Spidermonkey and Whampire make their debut * Jon, April and Jack visit Doncaster * An Ultimate form is used to beat some members of the Alien Four. The Ultimate used when they last met was Ultimate Humungousaur Characters Jon Marron April Marron Jack Magister Trill (First Appearance; cameo) Eva Villains The Alien Four * Pounder * Multi-sight * Slither-slide * Diamond Smash Aliens Used * Chromastone (Cameo) * Whampire (First Appearance; intended alien; Gravattack) * Spidermonkey (Cameo) * Ultimate Spidermonkey (First Appearance) * Diamondhead Trivia * Category:Episodes Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures